Alter Ego
by toma QED
Summary: Teman yang paling dia percaya dan hal hal yang mereka lakukan bersama


**Alter Ego**

Royai fanfiction

Sedikit Angsty!Roy & fluff (dan tentu saja OOC karena –kalau fic buatanku- fluff & OOC datang sepaket ;))

Setting : post- Fullmetal Alchemist Gaiden ("Itu Juga Merupakan Bagian Dari Perang"), RST.

-oOo-

_Padahal sudah dipanggil beberapa kali, loh…Kecape'an ya ??_

_Mungkin saat tidur tadi, sedang melihat mimpi ??_

--

_Bull's-eye._

Dibaliknya lembaran-lembaran kertas kerja yang dengan tidak berperasaannya ditumpang jawabkan kepadanya.

_Timothy dari barat, Walder dari barat, Grenn dari selatan… _

Lucu. Pengrekrutan tentara untuk pelatihan militer ini tiba-tiba mengingatkannya pada masa-masa setelah perang ketika dia sibuk membolak-balik data-data tentara untuk mencari bawahan yang dapat dipercayainya. Betapa waktu telah berjalan setelah itu. Betapa banyak momen penting dalam genggamannya yang berlari cepat layaknya blitz kamera yang cahayanya hanya sekejap menyipitkan mata lalu melenyap.

Dia berpikir sampai kapan mereka akan bertahan.

_Mereka._

Semuanya.

(karena dalam hatinya membenarkan keambiguan dari kata-katanya sendiri.)

Satu sapuan angin dan semuanya menghilang. Sedikit kesalahan kecil, saat itu juga leher mereka bisa melayang.

_Semuanya. _Dalam hal apa pun.

Dia tentunya akan berusaha sebisanya mungkin untuk melindungi mereka semua. Karena hanya itu yang dapat dia lakukan. Karena itulah idealisme polosnya yang hingga sekarang telah terpatri dalam batinnya, mempengaruhi perseptifnya untuk berkelaku.

Karena dia menyayangi mereka semua.

_Pengeluaran militer : Tiga ratus ribu untuk paperclip, tiga puluh ribu untuk pena dan pinsil, lima puluh ribu untuk – _

_Tunggu !! Tiga puluh ribu hanya untuk pena dan pinsil !!! _

Dalam pemikiran rasional orang biasa, mereka akan lebih mengambil pusing pada fakta pengeluaran tiga ratus ribu untuk paperclip, tapi Mustang lebih tahu jauh tentang itu, dan hal ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu yang dapat dibanggakan sama sekali. Tidak lain karena dialah sendiri sang kriminil pengkorupsian dana militer untuk penggunaan paperclip berlebihan di luar batasan pekerja normal.

Rahasianya berada di dalam laci kedua dari atas yang hampir selalu setiap saat terkunci. Laci di mana hati-hati besi tersebut tersimpan, bertumpuk, beranak cucu hingga hampir memenuhi bumi. Hati-hati besi yang dia buat pada saat dia sendirian dan bosan, hanya agar oknum-oknum jahat itu tidak menghantui pikirannya. Agar dia tidak membuka kembali bab ishval yang lama di dalam memori benaknya. Agar dia tetap fokus pada tujuannya dan tidak tenggelam dalam penyesalan dirinya sendiri.

(_Karena dia mengenal betul kata-kata _'kalau penyesalan dapat membunuh…' _dan penyesalan memang dapat membunuh, dan dia harus terus menjadi makhluk immortal sebelum dia sampai pada puncak pemimpinan negara ini. Oleh karena itu dia terus merendahkan dirinya ke tingkat yang serendah-rendahnya agar dapat naik tingkat tertinggi tersebut, menjadi seonggok makhluk immortal yang immoral.)_

Agar dia tetap menyadari dan menjaga baik-baik apa yang dia miliki sekarang – dia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.

_Seratus ribu untuk kertas – _

Baunya berbeda, Mustang mengenalinya dengan baik. Ritmik jalannya, suara halus pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup rapat. Dia tahu tanpa harus menoleh dari pekerjaannya bahwa dewinya sedang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Lelaki itu melengkungkan bibirnya naik.

"Sampai kapan kau pikir kau akan selesai dengan caramu yang seperti itu, Roy ?"

Mustang tertawa kecil sambil melihat wanita itu memilah-milah kertasnya dan mengambilnya sebagian.

"Kalau siklus kerjamu tetap seperti ini, bisa-bisa kau pingsan di tengah jalan sebelum sampai _ke sana_, loh…"

Wanita itu menginfer insiden tadi siang.

"kan ada kamu yang akan menopangku kalau aku pingsan di tengah jalan…"

Mustang mendengar tawa kecil dari wanita itu.

Setelah itu mereka bekerja dalam ketenangan. Berbicara dengan kasual satu sama lain pun sudah meresikokan apa yang telah mereka bangun selama ini. Apa lagi untuk maju ketahapan yang lebih jauh. Mereka belum siap untuk melepaskan segalanya dan kembali lagi pada kenihilan.

_(Walau butir pasir itu dengan pastinya akan terus bergulir jatuh satu per satu, _pikir Mustang, _dia berharap akan ada banyak pasir yang tersisa bagi mereka._

_Lihat ironisme bermain dalam hidupmu…_, Mustang terkekeh pelan sendiri, _padahal ada cukup banyak pasir di Ishval dulu…)_

Kesunyian ialah bahasa mereka. Kesunyian itu _sendiri_, telah menjadi bahasa manusia sejak gambar di gua-gua lama itu ditorehkan.

Tidak dapat dipelajari. Tidak dapat ditranslasikan. Tidak ada penerjemahnya.

Tidak meninggalkan jejak apa pun untuk digugat.

Tapi dapat dimengerti. Oleh mereka, dua manusia yang hatinya telah terhubung oleh rantai besi tempa yang telah lolos pemurnian oleh api, darah, dan debu pasir.

Dalam kesunyian itu pula, mereka belajar untuk menghargai apa arti suara melodi indah satu sama lain, bisikan-bisikan kecil yang sembunyi-sembunyi mereka tukarkan di kantin militer di mana suara-suara berisik di sekitar mereka seolah tersenyapkan dan hanya ada mereka berdua satu-satunya makhluk yang bergerak dalam ruangan itu, rintihan, erangan, segala suara yang mereka produksikan pada malam hari, bahkan dengkuran yang diam-diam satu sama lain curi perhatikan pada malam-malam yang tenang setelah segalanya berakhir.

_Tapi…kesunyian yang kali ini rasanya terlalu berlebiiiih…_

Dagunya tanpa tersadar telah menyentuh ujung meja dan mengeluarkan suara dentuman yang keras. Hawkeye mengangkat kepalanya untuk memastikan keadaan kolonelnya masih tetap baik-baik saja.

"Anda benar-benar perlu istirahat, _sir._"

Mustang hanya menggeleng.

Tidak mungkin dia dapat beristirahat ditengah-tengah keadaan militer yang sedang bergejolak begini. Presiden Bradley ialah homunculus. Fullmetal dan adiknya yang sedang mencari batu bijak. Kedatangan utusan tetangga sebelah dari Xing yang mencari kehidupan abadi. Scar yang (lagi-lagi dan lagi-lagi) lolos dari kejaran mereka. Kemiliteran yang kesendirinya ialah berbahaya seperti apa yang dikatakan Hughes sebelum tewas. Pemindahan dirinya ke Central, tempat di mana dia, dan mereka semua, terlalu dekat dengan sumber segala kemalapetakaan itu sendiri.

Apa lagi yang lebih buruk yang dapat terjadi di saat-saat seperti ini ?

(_dan dalam keadaan-keadaan seperti itu justru Mustang malah baru belajar untuk menghargai setiap detik hidupnya bersama dengan keluarga kecil militernya, setiap momen yang mereka habiskan bersama entah dalam kesunyian, gesekan kertas, teriakan, tawa canda, mabuk-mabukkan - - karena Mustang tahu, seperti aliran air sungai yang terus mengalir tanpa dua kali melewati titik yang sama, tiap detik kecil kasat mata tersebut pun tidak akan pernah kembali lagi, tidak bahkan dengan kekuatan batu bijak yang dicari-cari jutaan umat manusia.)_

Mustang terlalu tenggelam dalam kompleksitas pemikirannya sendiri sehingga derap langkah kaki wanita itu yang biasa dia nikmati alunannya - untuk menambah kebanggaannya sendiri bahwa dia memilikinya, dia mengenalnya, bahkan langkah itu pun milik_nya_ - tidak berarti apa pun dalam indra pendengarannya.

Matanya baru melotot kaget ketika adanya beban tambahan di pundaknya yang memijat bahunya lembut. Baru saat itu _bau _berbeda yang dapat membuatnya mengidentifikasi seorang Hawkeye daripada jutaan umat lainnya ditangkap oleh saraf hidungnya dan disadari keberadaannya.

"Ooh…" Dia tersenyum nakal, walau dia sebenarnya cukup menikmatinya. Setiap gerakan tangannya yang membuat bahunya berputar dan thorax-nya naik turun, seolah-olah mengangkat satu per satu beban yang sedang berkutat di atasnya - bukan hanya angin nakal dan salah tidur semata.

"Kukira sebagai letnan satu yang patuh, perbuatan seperti ini jelas-jelas tidak dapat ditoleransi ?"

Tangan Hawkeye memijat bahunya dengan kencang sehingga lelaki itu harus mengeluarkan aungan keras dan satu dua umpatan pelan yang keluar tanpa tersadar.

"Membantu atasan untuk berkonsentrasi dan melepaskan lelahnya ialah tugas utama bawahan, Kolonel Mustang, _sir."_

Tawa Mustang meledak saat itu juga. Hiburan seumur hidup favoritnya, kalau tidak berlebih-lebihan, ialah cara Riza Hawkeye menggodanya di kala dia mulai terlihat lelah menghadapi hidupnya yang kelabu itu.

"Kau tahu, Riza, cara seriusmu itu benar-benar memikatku !!"

"Kalau begitu saya kagum atas kemampuan anda berkonsentrasi selama jam-jam kerja normal biasa, _sir." _Wanita itu kemudian tertawa bebas sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya di sekitar leher Mustang.

"_Aku benar-benar serius ketika mengatakan bahwa kau bisa mati ditengah jalan kecapekan, Roy…"_

Hembusan angin dalam bisikannya meneduhkan.

Mustang mengelus pelan kedua tangan lembut yang mengitari lehernya. Begitu lembut, namun juga begitu kuat. Kedua tangan yang melingkar seolah ingin melindunginya dari hal-hal jahat di luar sana. Mengurungnya di dalam kubah kecil buatannya di mana segala sesuatunya tersedia. Cahaya matahari tropis. Bebauan tanaman musim semi. Angin lembut, deruan ombak-pasir berkresendo dan wangi garam laut. Tidak ada perang di luar sana. Tidak ada yang meninggal, dan mereka bukanlah seorang tentara yang telah menodai tangan mereka.

Tenangnya…

Walau pada kenyataan, cukuplah baginya aroma Hawkeye, lilac bercampur bubuk mesiu , yang menenangkan batinnya.

Lilac yang lembut dan menenangkan. Bubuk mesiu yang mengingatkannya bahwa di kejauhan sana, ada harapan. Ada perlindungan.

Tidak…Dia tidak akan mati kalau di saat-saat kritisnya bayangan ketenangan seperti ini datang untuk menopangnya.

"Mimpi apa tadi, Roy ?"

"hmm ??"

_('Membentuk suatu keluarga dengan wanita yang dicintai, hidup seperti orang biasa, siapa pun ingin hidup bahagia kan… Itu merupakan kebahagiaan terpenting..')_

Roy memijit keningnya menggunakan satu tangannya yang bebas, yang lainnya, masih tetap meremas tangan Hawkeye yang beristirahat di pundaknya.

_Tapi tidak ada kata 'normal' dalam kehidupan mereka. _

"perang…Ishval….Hughes…"

Telunjuk Hawkeye digunakannya untuk mengulur rambut kelam di hadapannya itu. Wanita itu membungkuk sedikit untuk menghendus wangi rambutnya dan melepaskan beberapa kecupan di kepalanya.

"semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Roy…" _Semuanya itu ialah bagian dari masa lalu. Kita telah menutup bab itu bersama. Pikirkan saat ini. Sekarang. Bagian hidupmu yang nyata…_

_(Itu merupakan kebahagiaan terpenting…)_

Apa mereka bahagia hidup seperti ini ? Dia ? Bagi dia sendiri, semuanya ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya, bahkan dia merasa dia tidak layak untuk mendapatkan semua ini.

Ini juga yang ditakutinya karena dengan kebahagiaan yang tidak seharusnya dimilikinya, Apa lagi yang dapat dicabut darinya untuk menyamaratakan kedudukan segalanya dalam alam semesta ? Hukum equivalent trade akan tetap berjalan…Dia takut jika dia kehilangan segalanya dalam sekejap…

"Kamu bahagia, Riza ?" Mustang menyandarkan punggungnya ke arah Hawkeye sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Hawkeyenya berkedip binggung.

"Kita bukanlah pasangan yang normal. Jiwa kita hidup dalam kegelapan, bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang ketakutan. Apa….kita bisa hidup bahagia ? Apa kamu bahagia dengan keadaan yang seperti ini ??"

Tidak ada jawaban langsung yang pasti seperti harapan kecil dari hatinya. Pertanyaan yang seperti ini memang pada dasarnya tidak dapat dijawab dengan cepat dan tegas tanpa membeberkan kebohongan dan obralan pengharapan palsu. Hawkeye sendiri sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan pernah mengucapkan kebohongan pada lelaki itu.

Mustang menunggu dengan sabar. Dalam dadanya saat ini berkecamuk antara ketakutan dan keraguan. Setiap detik penantian itu membunuh. Melihat wanita itu memejamkan matanya pelan dengan tangannya yang masih tetap memainkan rambutnya perlahan. Mulut kecilnya mulai membuka sambil mengulum senyumnya. Hawkeyenya mendunduk, lalu mengecup dahinya pelan.

Segalanya dalam pikirannya terurai dalam bingkai-bingkai gerakan dalam seperseribu detik. Detail. Dari sentuhannya, wanginya, gerakan matanya – selengkap-lengkapnya karena hanya itulah yang dapat dilakukannya untuk mengurangi rasa gundahnya.

"kita sudah melakukan apa yang kita dapat lakukan. Kamu hidup, dalam pelukanku, dan aku berada di sisimu. Tidak perlu ada kemewahan berlebih selain itu…"

Mustang ingin memukul dirinya sendiri karena sempat meragukan ketulusan Hawkeye. Dia tiba-tiba merasa seperti orang bodoh.

Toh, segala sesuatu di alam semesta ini, _segalanya_, memiliki batasan waktu. Cepat atau lambat, segalanya pasti akan lenyap dari hadapannya. Tidak ada yang kekal di sini. Cinta pun tidak. Persahabatan pun tidak. Kekeluargaan pun tidak.

Suatu hari segalanya akan lenyap. Mengapa dia pusing akan berapa lama lagi dia akan menikmati segalanya ini ?

Masalahnya sekarang sudah bukan lagi _kapan _semua itu ditarik daripadanya, tapi lebih kepada _bagaimana _dia menikmati segala sesuatu itu sebelum kemanjaan itu hilang dalam satu kedipan mata.

"Nah, calon Fuhrer Mustang, _sir_, bagaimana kalau anda melanjutkan tugas anda yang tinggal beberapa lagi, sekarang ?"

Mustang cekikikan kecil. Tangannya meraih pipi Hawkeye agar dia tidak pergi ke mana-mana.

"tiga puluh detik lagi."

Merek dagangnya. Tawaran mutlak yang selalu dia berikan, tanpa diskon. Tiga puluh detik.

"Peluk aku untuk tiga puluh detik lagi, Riza…"

Ketika tangan-tangan itu melingkupi tubuhnya, Mustang memejamkan matanya sambil pelan-pelan menghembuskan nafasnya dan menghitung pelan.

_Satu…._

_Dua… _

_Tiga… _

Tiga puluh detik dalam ketenangan seperti ini baginya ialah kekekalan.

_Sepuluh…_

_Sebelas… _

_Dua belas.. _

Segala sesuatu bergerak dalam _slow-motion_, waktu memberikan jalan baginya untuk mengisi kembali energinya. Semangatnya kembali dipulihkan. Jiwanya yang renta dan lelah itu kembali menjadi muda.

_Dua puluh.._

_Dua satu.._

_Dua dua.._

Dia bisa mendengar angin malam dari jendela yang tidak tertutup rapat. Dia bisa mendengar nafas Hawkeye, pelan-pelan naik turun, bukti konkrit bahwa mereka masih hidup. Dia bisa mendengar suara gemerisik dedaunan yang bergesek setiap kali ada angin yang bertiup. Dia bisa mendengar suara degup jantungnya dan jantung Hawkeye, berdebar dalam ketukan konstan, menyamai satu sama lain.

_Dua puluh sembilan… _

Dia bisa mendengar Hawkeye membisikkan _"I love you, Roy" _ketika kedua lengan itu bergerak hendak dilepaskan.

"Tiga puluh. "

Wanita itu menepuk pipinya pelan lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Aku menunggu di pertigaan di bawah lampu jalan yang biasa. Sebagai _gentleman _kau tidak akan membiarkan seorang gadis menunggu lama kan, Roy ?"

Mustang tersenyum.

_Segalanya akan baik-baik saja…_

Seperti ini juga tidak apa-apa…

Dia mengangguk.

"Lima hingga sepuluh menit aku menyusul ?"

Hawkeye telah berjalan ke tiang gantungan sambil mengambil jas panjangnya dan melipatnya rapih dalam pelukannya.

"Saya pulang dulu, _sir."_

"Selamat malam, _Letnan…_"

Keduanya tersenyum. Kedok mereka tidak akan terbuka selama mereka menyeriusi peran drama kecil militer mereka sebagai _Kolonel _dan _Letnan Satu_ dengan penuh penjiwaan.

Segalanya akan baik-baik saja…

"Oh ya, sir," Hawkeye menambahkan ketika tangannya telah menyentuh gagang pintu dan membuka celah sedikit. Wanita itu menyeringai. "Tiga ratus ribu untuk paperclip itu benar-benar keterlaluan…Coba kurangi dalam jumlah yang lebih wajar…"

Mustang mendengus. Tangannya melambai cuek.

"Baik, _ibu kepala_…"

Duo otak dan kakitangan pelejitan angka pengeluaran untuk paperclip itu saling mengangkat ibu jari dan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"_tidak ada yang curiga, kok…"_

Mission accomplished.

_-_

_FIN_

_-_

a/n : tadinya mau kumasukkan dalam '_A hundred and one love stories' _biar cepet nambah banyak (tehee…curang dikit…) tapi jadinya terlalu panjang buat drabbles, akhirnya kupisah deeh….

Ehm..kenapa jadinya fluff begini padahal tadinya mau bikin angst yaa ?? hahahaha…_Flangst _dong jadinya ya…??! (garing..-.-')

Aku juga sedikit bingung antara mau memberi judul "30 seconds" atau "Alter ego" Soalnya Mustang dan Hawkeye kan memang 'sahabat' yang tidak dapat dipisahkan, teman yang saling mempercayai (terutama dalam tindak kriminal paperclip mereka..hihihi..) yah…akhirnya aku tidak jadi mengubah judulnya…males…

Ripiu ya…thanks…


End file.
